Hermione finds out she is a Pureblood
by NyteMalfoy
Summary: Enjoy the story. Hermione finds out that she is a pureblood and her whole world starts to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Dear Hermione,

Please forgive me for giving you up, but things where horrible at the time. There is a lot that you, Harry, and Draco don't know about. One thing you need to know is that Severus Snape is your godfather. Also you and Harry need to trust Draco.

Love,

Mother

As I read this letter over and over I didn't know what to think. The letter had came to me last night, but what surprised me was that the owl didn't wake the other girls or Ginny. As I walked out of the bathroom I heard Ginny yell, "Hey Hermione we are going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry the hell up." As I walked to the Common room ready for today classes I said, " Alright lets go. I need to ask Harry something anyways." As we walked to the Great Hall it felt like Ginny knew what was going on and hated me for it. Right as we entered the Great Hall I noticed that Draco Malfoy was watching me unlit I sat down at the end of Gryffindor table. "Hey Harry can I ask you something?" He looked at me and then said, "Sure 'Moine. Is it about what you told me on the train ride here?" I nodded and handed him the letter that I had gotten last night. While he was reading it I noticed the nasty looks Ginny and Ron where giving Harry and me. "Wow I think that maybe we should go talk to Snape." I looked Harry for a few minutes until I agreed and got up with him to go talk to our potion master.

**~Potion Class~**

As we got to the potion classroom we heard Professor Snape. "What do the two of you want?" He asked us. All I could do was hand him the letter that I had gotten last night and watched him as he closed and locked the door. All he could do was sigh and looked at the both of us talking softly like a parent would to a child. "Harry, Hermione you are both pure bloods, but the letter is right there is a lot you don't know." Just as he stopped talking there was a nock on the door. Professor Snape got up and walked to the door and unlocked it. "Come in Draco and please put up a Muffliato. While I lock the door again." Said Snape. Just then Harry looked at me and then said, "Snape I was told you know who my father is." Snape nodded while Harry continued, "Please tell me who my father is. I would really like to know." After Harry got done talking Severus Snape looked at him and said, " I am your father Harry. Your real name is Harry James Snape. While Hermione's name is…" Just then there was a loud pop and a woman was standing there who looked just like me, but her hair was black not brown. All I could do was stare at this beautiful woman as she started to talk to me. "You read my letter didn't you dear? Well my name is Bellatrix Riddel. You my dear are my daughter Hermione Marie Riddel." She said as I looked around everyone to see if she was lying. When I saw that she was telling the truth I started to cry. As I tried to stand I fell to the floor crying while two strong arms wrapped around me and helped me to stand up. Just then I heard a voice near my ear talking, "Harry, Hermione I am sorry for how I have treated the both of you. I had to act the way I did because I knew the truth, but I wasn't aloud to tell you anything. Please forgive me." Draco said. We both looked at him and said yes and then looked at our parents. "If I am a Riddel then why am I in Gryffindor?" My mother looked at me and smiled. "Your father's mother's side of the family where in Gryffindor when they came to Hogwarts." I looked at her and smiled sadly, but just then Harry started to speak. "Sna—I mean dad is this how we really look?" asked Harry while looking at all of us. Snape started to chuckle and said, "No it is not, but we will take care of that this holiday break. Alright?" Harry and me nodded then fallowed Draco and went to take our seats. "One more thing before I leave dear. This necklace has out family crest on it. Please wear it at all times." She said while putting it on me and I said, "Thank you mother and please write soon. I would like to get to know you more." Then with that she nodded her head yes and left right when the class was about to start. Then all the other students came in and took their seats. It was at that point we knew it was going to be a long day.

** ~After School~**

It was right after class that we went to meet Draco in an old guest dorm by the Slytherin Common Room. "Harry your mum and dad are over by the book shelf. Hermione yours are with my by the fire talking." Said Draco. As we went to where our parents where I started to get scared. Right when we got to our parents I saw that Tom Riddel sitting there looking at me. "Now Hermione before we talk I want you to know that I am not who your headmaster says I am." Said Tom Riddel. I looked at him and nodded my head then said, " How long does the change take change take dad?" It was then I noticed Draco sitting next to me and smiled with my father talked. "It takes a day to do it. Then you might want to go shopping with your mother." I scrunched my nosed up at the word shopping but said, "Okay dad can we do it now?" He smiled and said, "Of course if it is ok with your had of house." Right then Professor McGonagall walked into the room and said, "It is fine with me Tom. Severus go ahead and bring Harry over and I can take the charm off." As Harry came over with his and Draco got up and moved so Harry could sit next to me. Right before Professor McGonagall did the spell she told us, "I know how the two of you really are, but the headmaster doesn't." Before she could finish I asked, "Does that mean after tonight we have to be resorted?" She looked at me and laughed while saying, "No you don't have to be resorted. Now Draco take Hermione over to the bed and do the spell." Draco nodded and took my hand leading over to the bed that was pulled into the common room of the guest dorm. As I laid down on the bed I looked over at Draco. "Does it hurt?" I asked him begging to get scared again. Draco looked at me and laughed a little. "No Hermione it doesn't hurt, but you will be out for a day." He said. Then before I could say anything there was a bright flash of blue and then there was total darkness.

**~One Day Later~**

"Hermione, honey wake up." Said a light voice right next to my ear. I started to open up my eyes and saw my mother was right next to me. "Mum who is that next to Draco?" I asked as my eyes landed on Draco and the person next to him. " 'Moine it's me Harry." He said laughing at me. I looked at him shell-shocked. "Oh my Harry you look like your mum with a bit of your dad in you." I said. After I had said that I looked down and noticed I had the body of a model and the clothes I was wearing the day before now fit me. Them my mother handed me a mirror then I noticed my hair was dark brown with black streaks, and it was wavy. No longer the curly mess that I had grown up with. "Professor if it is ok with you I would like to be resorted. That is if it is ok with you?" I asked her. "Miss Riddel, Mr. Snape it is fine with me." She said and then left the room after unsealing it. After a while I pulled my mother off to the side and asked, "Does this mean I can't have any feelings for Draco?" She laughed at me and said, "Honey I am a Lestrange. I am the only child and you are there only grandchild. So yes you can have feelings for Draco." I smiled at my mother. "Hermione it is time for breakfast in the Great Hall." Draco said. I nodded my head as my mother and father changed my clothes into robes.

**~Great Hall~**

As we walked into the great hall it felt completely silent. "What the hell did the two of you do?!" Yelled Ron as he looked at me like a vulture. "Hermione nice spell, but we all know how ugly you really are." Scoffed Ginny. Before I could replay my godfather (Harry's father) came towards us and hugged Harry and me. "Are the both of you ready to be resorted?" Asked Snape. We both nodded and fallowed him to where the sorting was sitting. "Hermione you go first." Said Harry. I nodded as the sorting hat was placed on my head. "Ah! So you know who you really are now. Well Miss Riddel you are as smart as your mother, but you are sly like your father. Where to put you." The sorting hat paused for a moment and then yelled. "SLYTHERIN!" everyone in the great hall was quite until Draco started to clap. Then people started to yell and shout until the headmaster made them quite down. Then the sorting hat was put on Harry's head. "Ah! Mr. Snape I will put you where you truly belong. SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat while people started to shout again.

**~Slytherin Common Room~**

AS we entered the common room Pansy come up to us and smiled while removing her charm. "Oh wow Pansy you look just like Basil." I said shocked. Shed nodded and smiled while saying, "Everyone here is different in one way or another. You see I am actually really smart, but I can't act like it around other houses." I nodded my head in understand as an owl in the window for Harry. As Harry opened it and read it out loud.

Dear Harry,

I heard you found out who your and Hermione's parents are. Before you ask I'm still your godfather, but I have a wife and two twin boys, I would love to write more, but I can't right now. Good Luck.

Your God Father,

Sirius Black

"Wow Harry it seems like we now know who are true friends are." I said as we sat down by the fire talking.

(AN-Let me know how you like it. If enough reviews I'll add more chapters.)


	2. Aruthor Note

A/N- I will try to write more of my story soon. At a roadblock with the chapter I am writing, but also I will be away for a while. I will not be able to write for a while, but I should have the next chapter up by the end of the month. If you have any suggestions leave a review or a message. Enjoy your fandoms and the stories that are written.


End file.
